Just Another Day with Omega X
by Demon Eyes Laharl
Summary: A one-shot fanfic where an Author gets a few visits from his characters. What happens when the Senshis sees the Author's Hentai pic collection? Guest starring Ranma from Project I & II, Senshis, Lina and Felicia from Omega!


It was another normal day at the real world where alien invasions are ignored and secret organizations love to keep secrets to keep people happy. Everyone knows that secrets are everywhere... It is a matter of finding out what are they, will they affect their lives, or will it just make snuff look like a comedy film. 

This day however is no different from before for Omega X, as he a grudgingly seats himself in front of his computer. Booting it up, he sighs as his screen changes picture every time until his speaker starts to play the sound file, which announced the loading of Windows 98. 

Buds started writing...

****

-| Another Day for Omega X |-

"What shall I write about this time?" Buds asked himself. There was still Project to think about, then Omega, then Paradise Lost. 

After a few minutes of thinking, he slammed his hand in the table, narrowly avoiding the mouse and keyboard. "What the hell am I supposed to write?" he asked himself. Having a writer's block did not appeal Buds very well. 

"Excuse me," said a voice on the door, which made Buds jump. 

"What the hell... I told everyone not to..." when Buds turned around, he stopped to his tracks. His jaw threatened to drop as in front of him stood Ranma, in full Zero armor. 

"Hey... You're Omega X?" Ranma asked. 

"What is that to you?" Buds asked angrily. "You shouldn't be here! You're dead!" 

"I know!" Ranma seethed. "I know why I died, but did I really have to die?" 

Buds frowned. "Actually, no. You would have escaped after Sigma drained you, and landed on another world. A world where magic is prominent and you'll meet a woman with long red hair and armor with flat chest. You land on her while she's taking a bath, and then, after a few misunderstandings, she tries to fry you ass with a Dragon Slave. You'll leave her alone, and after a few episodes, you meet her sister, which you realize is the opposite of the tomboy, and hitch on with her. Then, the tomboy comes to visit and becomes jealous, and tries to steal you away. You end up marrying both of them, in which your position of being part of the Juraian Royal Family Blood comes in handy since in their law, you can multiple wives. With the help of Luna, one of your wives, not the tomboy, you return back to your world. You find out that Sigma took over, and Zero died. With X and the remaining Senshis, you copy Insertions by Carrot Glace, and you fry Sigma with your very own Dragon Slave."

Ranma's eyes widened. "Really?" 

"Nah, I'm shittin with you," Buds said, and pointed the door. "Get out, NOW!" 

"Oh fine," Ranma seethed. "I was being friendly..."

"Sorry if I'm a bad mood. I can't seem to have ideas to write..." Buds admitted. 

"Well, I hope you make other Ranmas happy..." Zero Ranma said. 

"Oh, one of them are," Buds said sarcastically. "One is a god with a sexy goddess as a wife."

Zero Ranma just said 'Oh' and left the room. Buds looked at the closed door for a while, thinking where the hell Zero Ranma came from. He shrugged. 

"Hmm... Maybe one of my Projects could be **Zero Ranma Reflux**..." Buds whispered. But with the lack of knowledge with the Slayers series, he couldn't write about it that much. 

Grumble... Grumble...

"Damn..." Buds said, frowning. His stomach rumbled which meant one thing. Eat. 

Buds sighed and stood up, going towards the door, and exited his room. He went down a flight of stairs in his grandparents house and went to the refrigerator. Nothing. Being alone sometimes sucks...

Opening the freezer, he saw some ice scream. Buds shrugged. Taking a cup, he filled it with Strawberry ice cream unfinished from yesterday, and he compressed it to fill up his cup. He unconsciously licked his lips as his mind registered the ice cream. It was his favorite flavor, so it was normal. 

Walking back upstairs, Buds opened the door to his room and entered and froze. Eight girls were in his room, and messing with his computer. 

"Whoa, look at this..." Minako said. "I'm there! Naked in bed!" 

Ami frowned as she saw her own picture as well, naked too. Although she had to admit, someone taking naked pictures of her made her tingle and also disgusted her at the same time. 

"I'm there too," Makoto said, a bit flustered as well. "HEY! MY BREASTS ARE BIGGER THAN THAT!" 

"WAHH! Why doesn't he have my naked picture?" cried Usagi. Everyone looked at her. 

"Is that me?" asked Rei calmly. The picture showed Rei in her bed, masturbating. "I'm going to kill him..." 

"Whoa! Adult Chibi-usa is here too!" Ami said in disgust. "WE can understand that he likes to look at us like that, but Chibi-Usa? Yuck."

"I have to agree. That is disgusting..." Haruka said. "Waitaminute... IS THAT HOTARU?"

Hotaru looked at her naked picture. It just showed her drawing with her legs covering her privates, her petite breasts were shown. Her drawing version was smiling. Hotaru wasn't. "I don't like him looking at me like that..." she said coldly. "He'll be getting my glaive somewhere dark and tender." 

Buds gulped and turned around, about to run away when he felt that he ran into someone hard. Buds looked up just to face Setsuna with an evil smile in her face. Buds gulped. 

The eight girls turned around as Buds yelped in pain. They stared at Buds trying to beg for mercy as Setsuna dragged him in the room gripping his penis hard. 

"Ami, could you please look at his files, see if he has naked pictures of me..." Setsuna said coldly. Ami nodded and began typing, moving the mouse around. Buds whimpered as Setsuna continued her death grip on his privates. The other Senshis were surrounding him, and glared at him. Rei, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa, Haruka glared at him hatefully. Minako and Makoto tried to glare at him, but they could only look at him. He had a kind of cute side. Maybe they'd get their guy after all, and he looks at them naked. That was a bonus. Michiru and Usagi looked neutral. 

"I cant find your pictures, Setsuna, but I saw Michiru's..." Ami said a bit sadly. She really wanted to find some pictures of Setsuna so she could punish the boy. Seeing Pluto tighten her grip would do wonders to Ami's psyche right now. 

Michiru now glared at him. Buds gulped. 

"I don't know if I'm insulted or relieved..." Setsuna said coldly. 

"Oh... look!" Ami squealed in delight. She showed the screen and lo and behold, there was Setsuna in her bare glory, looking seductively, showing her natural hair color. 

Setsuna got a good look on the picture. She smiled and tightened her grip. Buds yelped and began to whimper, his eyes watering. The pain was so intense. "Well, I'm relieved that you think I'm pretty enough to be there, but I'm insulted at you thinking of me like that." 

"Sorry..." Buds said, barely a whisper. "Please... let go?" 

Setsuna thought about it for a while, and smiled. She let go of Buds' penis slowly, and smiled evilly. "Sure. I think the other Senshis would love to have their hands on you." 

"On second thought..." Buds began as the other Senshis began to approach him. Buds backed out to the corner. "I'd rather have your sweet hand..."

Outside the room, Lina Aensland and Felicia were about to open the door when they heard yelps of pain, tortured agony, whips, slashes, low blows, fireballs, slaps, kicks, freezing attacks, and finally, squeezing. 

Buds yelped in pain again as his battered and beaten body laid in bed, in the mercy once again in Pluto's death grip. 

"We originally came here to tell you that making us enemies of someone because he is just to powerful or a chaos factor is making us sick. After thousands of years, you think I will act immaturely?" Setsuna tightened her grip, making Buds cry out for his mommy. "And then , we find our naked pictures in your computer. We just gave you a payment for those pictures. I suggest you delete them before we come back. OKAY?" 

Buds pitifully nodded. 

"Good. We are taking our leave. If you want us to be enemies in your scenarios, go ahead. but if another boy becomes our enemy because he is a chaos factor or because he is very powerful, then expect another visit from us okay?" Setsuna said, gripping even harder. Buds nodded and began to lose color [imagine that! A tanned boy becoming white!]. 

One by one, the Senshis except Usagi, Minako and Makoto kicked Buds as they walked out. Lina and Felicia looked surprised as the Senshis exited the room. "Damn, even Buds' real self seems to have lots of girls after him," Lina said thoughtfully. She didn't sound jealous. After all, she had her own Buds waiting for at home. 

"Really?" Felicia frowned. She liked Buds, but didn't want to hurt her friend Lina, so maybe the other Buds will fill the role as her mate. Both DarkStalkers entered the room, to see Buds splayed helplessly in the floor. 

"Whoa... He's still alive?" Lina asked. 

Buds groaned as he saw another girl. She had shoulder length green hair and red eyes. She had a cute face and sexy body. "Oh please... not another one," he muttered. 

"Having a bad day?" Lina asked. Buds nodded, and Lina used her bats which went to Buds and covered him to heal his wounds. 

Felicia took a seat in front of the computer, and her eyes widened as the files were displayed. She clicked on some files, and her eyes narrowed when she saw the picture files opened. "Does he like this?" Felicia asked, clicking on more files. More pictures appeared. She clicked and clicked until she gasped. So did Lina. In the picture was a perfect rendition of Lina Aensland and she was naked as well. 

"Alright," Lina said, looking at Buds' fallen form. "Wake up you jerk," and she slapped him. 

Buds murmured, "Leave me alone, bitches..." 

Lina kicked him in the groin which woke him up at once. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" 

Lina looked at him and grinned. "Hey. I'm Lina. You sent a part of you in my world, and I wanted to thank you for sending him... but then I saw a naked me in your computer."

"Sorry about that," Buds said painfully. His body was healing, but it was still sore. He looked at the picture and groaned. He got that picture from the Internet and used it as a model for Lina which he saw was a perfect combination of Lilith and Morrigan. 

Felicia clicked on the Darkstalkers folder, and skimmed through the files. Morrigan was there. So was Lilith... and then came up B. B. Hood, and finally, Felicia herself. Felicia's eyes narrowed as she saw herself up front and sexy. 

"Wow..." Lina said. "He's a Felicia fan. He has more picture than the my mom or my aunt." 

"I know..." Felicia said. "Is he healed?" Felicia asked pointing at Buds. 

Buds suddenly felt a sense of dread. 

"Yeah," Lina said. She raised her hand and recalled her bats. They left Buds now-healed form, and they reformed in Lina's body. "Take it easy on him, alright?" Lina said, as she began to exit. Buds looked pleadingly at Lina who just smiled. In front of him was Felicia, her body bent, looking ready to pounce. 

Before Buds could react, Felicia pounced and pinned Buds to the bed, and she kissed him deeply. "I found my perfect mate," Felicia said, and moved her hands towards the shorts, while caressing Buds' other parts with her other hand... I mean paw. 

Buds felt his arousal beating him painfully in his shorts. Whatever Felicia was doing, it's making him very... turned on. 

Felicia was now acting on her instinct as her body released Pheromones [sex hormones, induces arousal], which Buds inhaled. His body reacted and right now, and released their own Pheromones. Not as potent as Felicia's but since they were in close contact, it still had the desired effect. Felicia was slowly aroused, while Buds, filled with Felicia's own Pheromones; they slowly began making out. 

Sex was in the air, and maybe nothing could stop them... Well, almost nothing. 

"WHAT THE... WHAT IS THIS?!" Urd shouted, appearing from the Television. Buds and Felicia were still too busy to notice the TV act strangely. 

"Hey, Urd," Saiyan Ranma appeared from the mirror in the room. Behind him was Son Rei, now teen-ager, her beautiful long hair and tanned skin left no doubt who was her mother. Her eyes and tail seem tell who was her father. Ranma's eyes almost fell off his sockets when he saw a woman and the boy named Omega X together in bed. By now, Buds and Felicia stopped groping each other and stared at their new visitors. 

"Cool! Some action!" Rei said, grinning. She was going to follow her mother's foot steps. A goddess of martial and marital arts. Ranma promptly covered her eyes. "Hey!" 

"You're too young," Son Ranma said. He shook his head. Her daughter would sometimes try to catch him and Urd on the act. It was annoying sometimes. He looked at the woman with Omega X, and he suddenly flinched. It was a cat. 

Urd saw this, and sighed. "I thought you got that out of your system?" 

"Sorry," Son Ranma said. "I guess it's instinctive..." 

"We just wanted to thank you for bringing us together," Urd said. "But it seems we are bothering you," she grinned. "Anyway, hope you visit my temple for brining you two together!" she winked and walked towards the TV, and dove in the screen. Ranma scratched his head nervously. 

"Uh, sorry for disturbing you. I'm going as well," Son Ranma began walking away. 

Son Rei still stared at them. "Please continue. I have lots of things to learn... OW! HEY OLD MAN! Leggo of my ear!" 

Ranma dragged his daughter towards the mirror and both figures disappeared from view. 

Felicia looked at Buds and Buds looked at Felicia. They both shrugged and continued kissing. They kissed gently on their lips while waiting until the final moment came. Felicia finally undid his shorts and was about to get to the act when...

"Oh," said a voice said as a figure entered the door. It was Setsuna. "I forgot to tell you..." she stopped in her tracks as she saw the scene and smelled the air. "Oh..." she said, and some color rose to her cheeks [in Buds shock, I might add]. She quickly exited the room. 

Buds looked blank for a minute, but with Felicia hanging on top of him, he suddenly felt blissful sleep enter his mind. The last thing he saw was Felicia's face near his. 

Buds woke up alone, in his room, and it was dark. He looked at his clock and saw it was still early morning. He sighed. "It was nothing but a dream..." he said sadly. He liked Felicia, and she would have been a perfect girlfriend. 

Outside, a cat meowed, and was standing in the narrow ground just outside the window. Buds looked at it. It was scratching the window, wanting to come in. 

Buds looked at it for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders. He opened the window and the cat jumped in his chest. Buds instinctively grabbed it before it fell, and looked at it. It was pure white, and looked clean. It was beautiful. 

Buds let it inside, and brought it to bed, petting it. He finally slept, and the cat beside him transformed to Felicia. She licked his face gently and giggled. 

End...? 

=Universe 19923456, Juuban=

"And Felicia stayed with my other self?" Omega Buds asked. 

"Yup. She'll come back," Lina said. "She just wanted to stay with him longer."

"Oh..." Buds smiled. "Good for her. Anyway, thanks for the dinner. I have to go up and study. Exams."

Lina nodded. 

End...?

=Universe 19394785, Belldandy's Place=

CRASH! 

"HOW DARE HE!" Skuld shouted. "I might have sent him somewhere in the Silver Millennium, but then he cheats on ME?!!!" 

Skuld continued her wrecking her room with her mallet. 

End...?

=Universe 101111, Nerima=

"Ranma no baka!" Akane shouted, whacking Ranma to orbit. 

Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and Asuka Langley Sohryuu were watching Ranma 1/2 during their free time where no Angles were attacking. All but Rei Ayanami flinched as Ranma was sent to Outer Space, making him hit an asteroid. 

"Damn... I don't know if the show is violent because of Martial Arts or because of Akane..." Shinji said. 

"Well, that baka deserves it," Asuka huffed. "If he could keep his mouth shut, he would not get punted. He is idotic as you are Shinji."

"Well, Akane is so violent that she'd hit him whether he does something or not," Shinji said quietly. He even added in a more quiet voice, "Akane is like Asuka..."

Rei could have smiled, but she didn't. Whatever Shinji just said rang true.

(I wonder if there is anyone who has some girl problems...?) Rei thought. 

In another Universe, Tenchi Masaki who was sandwiched by two amorous females sneezed. So did Andy Bogard who was being squeezed by Mai Shiranui. And not to mention Otaru as Lime and Cherry fought, while Bloodberry watched from a safe distance. Also, don't forget Buds, who still had no clue who was beside him in bed. 

End... [Really].

Author's Notes: I kinda wrote this when I couldn't think of anything... It was like a 'What If' where the characters talked back to the author. This is my first one-shot. Anyway, Ja ne!


End file.
